


The Mutant

by jamesm97



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Claudia Stilinski could sing, Coma, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moving, Multiple Crossovers, Mutant Powers, Mutant Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Stiles is having an ordinary day until Professor X turns up at his door and tells him he's a mutant, he needs to move away and he thought Beacon Hills was bad but that's nothing compared to life at the X-mansion, oh and a couple Avengers might turn up as well





	1. Welcome Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterekismyotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/gifts).



“Stiles you have to go” Scott tells him for the seventh time that night.

“To a boarding school full of other mutants? Just because some guy in a wheel chair comes to my house and tells my parents it’s the best thing for me? Yeah no thanks I have enough shit to deal with, you know the supernatural in Beacon Hills? My werewolf best-friend, my ex-girlfriend who’s a were-coyote and my hopefully future girlfriend who’s a banshee oh and yeah the two sophomores who you bit as well, plus their friends I need to stay in Beacon Hills Scott” Stiles tells him.

“Dude the guy in the wheel chair is Charles Xavier the most famous and probably most powerful Alpha level mutant there is you should go he said you’ve got mutant powers maybe you should go learn how to use them from him” Scott tells him he looks like he wants him to go.

“Seriously? You want me to go dude? You’ve only just got me back from the Ghost Riders, we just graduated High School we should be going to college together” Stiles tells his best friend his voice cracking a little with the hurt.

“Dude it’s because you got taken by the Ghost Riders that I want you to go, if you have a power Stiles or mutant DNA that means you can learn something that will protect you they can teach you how to control it and how to fight” Scott tells him excitedly the teenager is practically jumping for joy on Stiles bed and it’s not him with the mutant genes.

“My dad thinks it’s a good idea as well” Stiles admits sitting down hard on his desk chair it wheels across the room a little bit at the force he sat down but he just rolls it to the edge of his bed and puts his feet up.

“See it’s a good idea yeah you might miss the summer holidays with us and the first year of college but you can defer the year, right? Start next year after you’ve learned what abilities you’ve got or maybe try and do your first year via e-mail or something maybe Mr Xavier could help sort that out for you” Scott tells him.

“If it was your house he turned up at would you go?” Stiles asks his voice coming out with a massive sigh.

“Of course dude we’ve always wanted magic powers, you could actually have them” Scott tells him beaming again it puts a smile on Stiles face.

“knowing my luck I will probably end up with the power to attract bullets” Stiles laughs.

“Well you’re already doing that so it won’t be much worse in the school for gifted youngsters, right? What would they need guns there for when they have superpowers” Scott tells him trying to make light out of the fact that he is a danger magnet.

“You think I could be useful to the pack if I went there really?” Stiles questions all’s he’s ever wanted to do was be useful for the pack to help save them instead of always needing to be saved.

“You’re already useful to the pack Stiles, your super brain always saves the day maybe if you learn what mutant power you have inside you’ll get hurt less and that’s always a good thing right?” Scott tells him he knows he’s won when Stiles face falls, the mention of Stiles getting injured always seems to win the arguments these days because Scott knows the Sheriff hates Stiles getting hurt and Stiles hates upsetting his dad.

“My dad thinks I should go, he spoke to the professor for hours before I got home apparently, mutants that aren’t taught what their abilities are or how to use them properly can endanger others and themselves so dad thinks I should go until I learn how to control it” Stiles admits.

“See sounds like a good place as well Stiles, it’s got botanical gardens, basketball courts, simulator rooms, hot teenagers, an underground jet, hot teenagers what more can a guy ask for?” Scott jokes making Stiles laugh again.

“Remember me and hot teenagers don’t really get along well?” Stiles tells him his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

“You’ve had more relationships than me dude” Scott tells him laughing his hand raising into the air as he starts counting “Malia, Lydia, Danny, Caitlyn and I’m pretty sure you did something with Jackson before he left for London but you still refuse to tell me, and you and Liam still won’t speak to each other and I’m still convinced it’s because he’s scared you’re going to tell Hayden that you’s had sex” Scott tells him.

“Okay one Jackson and I had hate sex, there you happy? And two Liam and I never had sex Scott he thought Hayden had died so he kissed me then tried to kill me that was a very confusing night for both of us but not because he’s gay or bi he just wanted someone make the pain stop he thought I could but I couldn’t” Stiles tells him.

“She never ended up dying though” Scott tells him confused, he still has a smile on his face from the Jackson reveal.

“Nope and he apologised to me for the kiss, he never did apologise for the near mauling though” Stiles laughs.

The knock on the door makes Stiles jump Scott had already moved his head to look at the door so he obviously heard his father’s approach.

“Hey boys” Noah Stilinski smiles poking his head into the room “I thought I heard laughter you’ve been miserable since that professor came and spoke to you” The Sheriff tells him a sad smile on his face.

“Scott managed to talk me round, it seems everyone wants to get rid of me” Still tells his father a sour smile on his face.

“You’re going? Stiles you know it’s not like that, right? Professor Xavier said your powers are starting to manifest and while he can’t get a read on them without going into your mind fully he suspects you could possess Alpha or even Omega level powers which is pretty hard to read up about but apparently, that’s powerful” Noah laughs coming in the room to sit on Stiles desk chair.

“I wouldn’t know I ran out the house as soon as he said I’m a mutant, I didn’t have a long conversation like you both did” Stiles smiles “I just got followed by a creepy dude with a visor across his eyes all the way to Scott’s house, I had to threaten to call the cops to get him to fuck off” Stiles tells them both.

“Language” his father warns.

“Dad I’ve just agreed to leave everything and everyone I know to move to North Salem, New York which is a 2-day drive from here or a 10 hour flight which I don’t know why I bothered looking that up because I’m probably never going to be able to come back here for a while, so please just lay off and help me pack later because apparently I’m a ticking time bomb who needs to get my ass over to this school, speaking of going there is it actually safe for me to fly there or will I bring down the plane?” Stiles shouts he doesn’t like moving from his friends before he even starts senior year and he has no clue how long he’s going to leave them all knowing he could be leaving them to die in the next supernatural shit show.

“Sorry, I’ll get the cases ready and call the professor ask him what we should do and when you need to be there” Noah tells them his hand squeezing Stiles shoulder as he leaves the room.

“I know I shouldn’t have said anything Scott but I hate leaving you all alone, who’s going to come up with the out of the box thinking? I know Lydia is the brain but you’s would all be lost without me” Stiles tells Scott smiling when Scott actually giggles at him.

“Don’t think of it as you leaving us, think of it as you going to find out what your powers are, learning how to control them and then coming back when you master them to save Beacon Hills from all the supernatural shit I can’t” Scott can’t help but bring Stiles in for a hug smiling when Stiles squeezes as hard as he can.

“Don’t tell the pack until after I’m gone, I won’t be able to leave if they all know” Stiles asks making his best friend promise before he lets go from the hug.

“Promise” Scott reassures him.


	2. Welcome Stiles

“Hi” a girl pops up from the ground at the gate, she literally pops up out of the ground from nowhere “Are you Stiles?” She asks him.

“Yeah” Stiles nods hesitantly struggling with his bag and the suitcase.

“Oh good let me help you with that” The pretty girl asks taking the suitcase off Stiles and gestures for him to walk up the very long drive way to the mansion that’s in-front of them.

“My names Kitty Pryde, most people around here just call me shadowcat, even though I don’t like that” She tells him whispering the last bit but Stiles manages to pick up on it.

“Stiles, but you already know that” Stiles responds when the silence becomes too much.

“Professor X has been excited about you coming, he doesn’t usually talk about new students but he was looking excited when he taught our class a few days ago” Kitty tells him.

“You guys have classes?” Stiles asks his voice surprised.

“Yeah we have all the regular classes that a high school has, the academy is a registered school so graduating from here will get you a degree so you can go off to college if you want, we have classes on fighting and mutant behaviour and stuff like that as well” She tells him smiling she looks excited.

“Will any of these classes tell me what my powers are?” Stiles questions.

“No but Professor X will be able to tell you he just needs to have a little look inside your head” Kitty reveals.

“Like that’s not invasive at all” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry he won’t go into your private memories he will go into the deepest recesses of your brain and he somehow comes out with your mutation” Kitty shrugs.

“Oh good, the telepathic man won’t see the sordid details of my life” Stiles laughs.

“I get why you’re a little hostile to coming here, I left my family and friends to come here when I was thirteen years old but after a little adjusting I learned how to use my powers to their fullest which was good” Kitty tells him.

“Did you know your power was Intangibility before you came here?” Stiles asks Kitty turns her head and looks impressed.

“I usually meet the new recruits at the gate when they see me popping out the ground they usually think I can teleport” Kitty reveals to him; Stiles would have been out of breath on this walk but running around nearly getting killed every day in Beacon Hills has built up his stamina but this driveway seriously needs to add Segway’s or something.

“I kinda know my shit when it comes to powers the difference between teleportation and phasing is the fact that you were virtually invisible as you came out the ground, but if you actually did teleport there would have been a disturbance in the air maybe some static electricity or something” Stiles tells her huffing out a breath as he finally makes it to the mansions massive doors.

“Smart” She smiles taking the bag off his shoulder “You’ve got a meeting with professor X, I will take these to your room, you will have a roommate by the way, usually you have like three others with you but all the rooms are full so the professor roomed you with one of the X-men” Kitty announces and shit the thought of sharing a room with a stranger was enough to freak him out but sharing a room with an X-man is enough to have his head spinning.

He decides to play it cool and not have a panic attack in front of Kitty Pryde who is also a part of the X-men so instead he just asks “Where’s Professor X?” 

“Down the hall it’s the big office with his name on it” Kitty smiles clapping Stiles on the shoulder before dragging his suitcase and a massive bag down the hall making it look so easy.

Stiles hides in a little alcove when he feels a sharp pain emanating from the place that Kitty touched him, his shoulder feels like it’s on fire for some reason, then as quickly as it started it stopped again.

“Don’t be stupid Stiles, she only tapped you” He tells himself before going in the direction that Kitty pointed out to him, he comes to a stop at the end of the hallway the massive door reading ‘Professor Charles Xavier’ Stiles goes to knock but the nerves suddenly start to rise and he moves out the way of the door and leans his back on the wall.

He goes to take a deep breath but before he knows it he’s falling backwards landing with a hard thump his back radiating with pain from falling on the solid wooden flooring.

“Ow” Stiles moans.

“You know most students just knock? They usually don’t fall through the walls?” A voice asks from somewhere behind Stiles.

Stiles jumps making it to his feet in record time he takes in the room which is apparently the professors office and he looks to the place where he fell there’s nothing there but a solid wall, he pokes the wall and yeah it’s wood.

“I fell through the wall? How the hell did I fall through the wall?” Stiles asks turning to face a bald man in a wheelchair.

“Looked a lot like phasing to me” the man replies to him.

“Phasing? You mean like shadowcat’s intangibility? I’ve never seen that before I came here like five minutes ago and I have certainly never ‘phased’ through anything before, trust me if I had it would have made my life in Beacon Hills a whole lot easier” Stiles tells him.

“So you’ve never walked through walls before Mr Stilinski?” the Professor asks eyebrows raised.

“You’re a mind reader, right? Search my mind dude I have never done nothing like that before today” Stiles tells him.

“Would that be okay Mr Stilinski? You’re rather a peculiar subject, I’ve used cerebro to track you for a few years, I always like to know the powers of my future students before I approach them it makes it easier to help them and to convince them to come here but I could never get a lock on your ability” He reveals his wheelchair coming to a stop in front of Stiles “Please take a seat” He gestures to the couches and then wheels himself over.

Stiles sits quickly his thoughts racing with the prospect of him outing the pack when the professor reads his mind.

“Don’t worry Mr Stilinski, I already know about the supernatural and as far as I’m concerned like mutants the supernatural shouldn’t be feared” Professor Xavier explains.

“Your reading my mind, now aren’t you?” Stiles asks his eyes widening he tries thinking of nothing but ABBA songs but he doesn’t think it will be that easy to block a telepath.

“Just the thoughts on the very surface I would never enter the mind of one of my students without permission first” he reveals.

“So how does it work? You like probe me and then in the click of a finger you know my powers?” Stiles asks his eyebrows raised.

“Kind of but in a much more complicated way of course, there is no actual contact involved all I need is for you sit and relax as best you can” the man tells him a calm smile on his face that helps to relieve some tension in Stiles.

“Will it take long?” Stiles asks he’s still freaking out about him phasing through the wall his powers aren’t on the forefront of his mind.

“It depends on the level of psionic protection you’ve got, think of psionic protection as something that protects you from my mind reading abilities, some mutants have it others don’t I can already tell you have some level of psionic protection it just depends how hard I have to push to get through” The professor tells him.

“Fine how do you want me?” Stiles asks gesturing to the couch he’s sitting on.

“Just lie back and relax, I will do the rest” He’s told and Stiles tries his best comply with the professors demands.

“Bossy” Stiles mutters under his breath but sinks into the couch he listens to the ticking of the clock, his eyes get heavy and he feels a little pinching in the head but as quickly as it appears it’s gone and the sound of Professor Xavier clearing his throat makes Stiles jump.

“Done? That was quick” Stiles smiles sitting up straighter and stretching his arms.

“Quick? It’s been twenty minutes” Professor X points out pointing to the clock on the wall.

“Oh it felt like a few seconds” Stiles reveals “Did you find it? The power that I have? The reason I fell through the wall?” Stiles asks.

“I did indeed” The professor reveals beaming “It appears you are more powerful than originally thought” 

“I am? What’s the power then?” Stiles asks moving forward inching a little closer to the professor.

“Your mutation is empathic in nature specifically empathic mimicry, your power is basically other people’s powers, from what I saw it’s triggered by touch that’s why you fell through the wall you basically absorb the powers of other mutants that you touch or that touches you, you have a limited amount of space though it’s sort of like slots that’s the best way I can explain it is you have five spaces for other powers you’ve already used one of these spaces up and you’ve now got Ms Pryde’s powers, if you make physical contact with four more mutants then you will absorb their powers as well”

“So I’m like a chameleon?” Stiles suggests.

“More like a sponge” The professor counters.

“The powers I ‘absorb’ off people are they forever or temporary” Stiles asks he wants to know if this falling through walls thing is forever because that could be handy.

“Usually empathic mimicry is temporary but it appears your mutation is different from what I saw the powers you absorb are permanent” The professor tells him.

“So if I like absorb the powers of the x-men I’d be as powerful as them?” Stiles laughs wiggling their eyebrows.

“Yes you would but it’s imperative you don’t absorb too much power all at once Stiles you’ve already absorbed a powerful ability, absorbing other abilities this early on could destroy you and everyone around you until you learn how to handle powers I would suggest you try and learn how to control the one you’ve got for now” Professor Xavier warns him.

“Great the path to greatness is always a slow one” Stiles moans falling back on the couch.

“It depends on how fast you learn” he replies.


	3. Cold as Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter I will be adding more soon

“Here you go” A student smiles showing him his door.

“Thanks dude” Stiles smiles back nodding his thanks.

“Good luck” The dude smiles he looks Stiles up and down it makes him blush at the blatant way the other teen looks him up and down.

He just walks into the room the cold hits him immediately it makes him shiver from the change in temperature it was so much warmer in the corridor he was in.

“Hey you must be Stiles Stilinski, I’m Bobby” a cute young man says jumping up off his bed before he knows what’s happening Bobby claps Stiles on the shoulder and Stiles feels a sharp stabbing like ice spreads from the place that he’s touched.

“Damn it” Stiles hisses physically recoiling from Bobby’s touch.

“Sorry” Bobby smiles sheepishly looking at Stiles like he’s a looney patient that’s escaped from the psych ward.

“It’s not you it’s my power this is going to be harder than I thought” Stiles tells him looking down at his hands as they start to ice up.

“You have the same powers as me?” Bobby asks looking surprised.

“I guess I do now” Stiles rolls his eyes sitting on the bed that’s opposite Bobby’s.

“How do you usually make the ice go away?” Stiles asks looking up to Bobby.

“I usually just breath and it goes away when I’m relaxed” is the immediate answer Stiles gets.

“Yeah because that’s easy right now” Stiles mutters to himself looking down at his hands he breaths deeply in and out and sees the ice slowly melt away back into his body. “That’s even freakier than the whole falling through walls thing” Stiles tells himself falling back on bed.

“Falling through walls? What powers do you have?” Bobby asks he takes a seat on his own bed Stiles hears the springs creak lightly.

Stiles releases a huff of breath as he leans up again to face the other man he tells him about what professor x told him about the five slots or something in his brain about whoever touches him or he touches someone he basically copies their powers so now he’s got Kitty’s powers and Bobby’s.

“Wow dude!” Bobby whistles as soon as Stiles pauses for breath “Whatever you do don’t touch wolverine, I know the whole metal claws thing might seem cool but the only reason his claws are metal is because he was experimented on he started out with bone claws not really sure how effective they would be in a fight, it kinda looks like it hurts when they come out as well” Bobby rambles it distracts Stiles for a moment the dude rambles like him it’s nice to have someone he can relate to.

“Apparently if I fill up all my power slots quickly I will go mad with power” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes.

“So, you’ve got to not touch people until you master mine and Kitty’s power?” Bobby questions.

“Looks that way, well mutants anyway, I can touch humans” Stiles shrugs his eyes narrow as Bobby jumps off his bed and comes over to Stiles side of the room.

The other man pokes Stiles shoulder then his hand frowning Stiles own frown matching “You feel anything?” Bobby asks before Stiles can say anything.

“Confused” Stiles replies.

“So, looks like you can touch people you’ve already drained then” Bobby tells him smiling sitting back down.

“Great” Stiles tells the other man with put upon enthusiasm.

“Dude your acting like this power is the worst thing ever” Bobby laughs “You’ve got the potential to be one of the most powerful mutants in the world and that includes the professor, if you master all your powers and absorb some other great powers I think you’ll be the most powerful in this place” Bobby tells him.

“Dude I’m a nerd but how am I going to master these powers?” Stiles asks.

“I can help you, Kitty is my best friend here I’m sure she’d help as well we’ve actually mastered these powers so getting you to master them won’t be as long as it took us to master them” Bobby tells him.

“You’d do that?” Stiles asks raising his eyebrows.

“Sure, were roommates now” Bobby smirks.

“Thanks dude” Stiles smirks.

“Come on I’ll show you the best room in this place” Bobby tells him indicating to follow him out the door.

“What room is that?” Stiles asks confused.

“The kitchen obviously” Bobby smirks.


	4. The hidden talents of Stiles Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while life has been hectic here's a longish chapter i hope you like it

The first few week at the academy for freaks like Stiles went as well as it could. Considering he could only touch two people in the academy it pretty much sucked having powers like his to be honest but kitty and Bobby were always together with the addition of Rouge.

Stiles had accidently touched Rouge on one occasion when him, Kitty and Bobby were training the two official x-men seemed to have taken him on as both their protégées because he has both their powers which doesn’t suck that much even if he does hang out in the staff room and is constantly bickering with Logan.

He didn’t absorb Rouges powers though, Rouge had drained his life force and he had nearly died but Stiles was just happy her power negated his own he’d hate not being able to touch someone again sure he can’t touch people until all five power slot things are filled up but once he does fill them all he will be hugging everyone he can get his hands on.

It does suck his only friends are teachers/x-men though because that means they’re usually busy teaching or grading papers or off saving the world to just hang so Stiles found himself a little spot in the orchid on the massive estate where he can just chill out and be on his own.

The sound of Stiles guitar fills the empty space changing chords as he begins to sing, it’s something he used to do all the time before all the werewolf crap, it kept him close to his mother who was a music teacher before the frontal temporal dementia made her forget everything, that’s why he went into the attic and found her old guitar to bring with him.

“This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro”

Stiles smirks at the lyrics the song he wrote months ago when him and Derek ended whatever the hell they were doing it affected him badly channelling his anger into the song stopped him from begging Derek to take him back, it reminded him how bad Derek was for him how much Derek didn’t love him.

“All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So, ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised”  
Stiles goes to carry on singing but the sound of a broken branch makes him stop playing his hands pausing on the strings as he looks up to see Bobby standing there he’s got a pizza in his hands and he’s smirking his cheek is cut up so the x-men have obviously been on mission that’s why he wasn’t in their room before.

“Keep going” Bobby tells him coming stop in front of him taking a seat on the floor.

“I don’t think so” Stiles laughs going to put his guitar down.

“Keep singing or no pizza for you” Bobby threatens smirking when he knows he’s got Stiles by the Balls. The pizza’s from Luigi’s some pizza shop in town that Kitty and Bobby had taken him to on his second night here and it’s became his favourite food in the world the only thing that makes living here bearable, well the pizza and Bobby and kitty themselves.

“Fine but only because of the pizza” Stiles glares putting the guitar back into position and starting up the song where he left off.

“Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again”

Bobby smiles at him in support but the devil takes a slice of the pizza out the box and starts eating it in front of him Stiles stomach growls at the sight and he speeds up the usually slow song to get done faster before the X-man thinks he can eat all the pizza on his own.

“Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know”

“Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So, ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised”

“Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me”

“There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little boy grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway”

Bobby’s beaming at him a smudge of pizza sauce on his lip as he nods along to the song. Stiles just rolls his eyes as he sings the last verse.

“Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again” 

“Now can I have my pizza” Stiles asks moving from the log he was sitting on to sit in the dirt next to the pizza box not waiting for Bobby’s permission before he takes a slice from the open box.

“Aren’t you full of surprises? The many talents of Stiles Stilinski I swear you are going to be the most surprising mutant ever, eventually you’re going to have five kick ass powers and the ability to sing” Bobby smirks pulling out some paper napkins and wiping his mouth wincing when the rough paper catches the cut on his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m amazing that’s what all my teachers keep saying as well, that’s why I’m getting bullies by the guy with the power to super spit, I mean seriously what kind of mutation is that even?” Stiles snorts.

“You’re getting bullied by Chad?” Bobby asks laughing at him.

“Well I would gladly punch him in the face for spitting at me from the back of the room but I seriously don’t want to touch the dude because if I do I’ll get his mutation and even if I’m not bothered about the powers I get I seriously don’t want super spit I can already spit pretty far without a power thank you” Stiles laughs.

“You’ve got powers of your own Stiles why aren’t you defending yourself?” Bobby asks and he sounds concerned.

“Bobby, are you telling me to turn another student into an icicle? Because you’re a teacher your supposed to be telling me to ignore it rise above and all that bullshit” Stiles snorts.

“Maybe not an icicle but something to fight back, and we both know the only reason the professor gave me a teaching position was so I could stay in the mansion for when the x-men need me” Bobby admits. “But it will do while I get my college degree online for accounting teaching math really helps me learn more as well, I wasn’t the best student here I took it for granted too much” Bobby laughs.

“Fine next time Troy spits at me I will produce an icicle so big it could be a jousting stick and I will impale him with it happy?” Stiles asks finishing his slice of pizza and reaches into the box for his second slice of the food gold.

“That’s a bit much but I’m not your boss” Bobby laughs “Nice song by the way, I knew you could sing I’ve heard you in the shower enough times but I didn’t know you wrote as well” The man tells him smiling like a proud boyfriend or something, it’s odd sometimes it’s like he’s known Bobby all his life and the guy acts like he’s known Stiles all his as well they are close in age Bobby only three years older so they like most of the same things but it’s still a bit weird how easy it is being with Bobby, it’s like having Scott next to him only this dude can actually turn his body into an ice sculptor and he’s hot.

“I used to sing all the time but I stopped for a while when my best friend started going through some tough shit when I came out here I thought I’d be bored so I brought my mom’s old guitar” Stiles admits to his new friend.

“You should do it more you sing really well” Bobby tells him “I’d hate to be the person you wrote about if you ever seen them again” Bobby admits.

“He’s a thing of the past now, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger and all that bullshit, speaking of what doesn’t kill you what happened to your face? You’ve ruined the beauty” Stiles jokes laughing.

“Just Polaris, Magneto’s daughter trying to recruit more and more mutants into the Brotherhood she was joined by her sidekick Callisto she’s the tracker she finds the powerful mutants to bring into their cause, she managed to get close to me and her daggers are sharp as fuck I took great pleasure in killing her now the brotherhood have no way of tracking mutants Polaris managed to escape like the cockroach she is but it was a great day, Callisto has killed so many people regular people or any mutant that refused to join the cause” Bobby tells him.

“You don’t have to try and convince me that it was okay to kill her Bobby she was bad, the world isn’t black and white sometimes you have to kill to protect” Stiles tells his roommate he’s known him long enough to know when the guys nervous and rambling, the man had to kill before he hates to do it but sometimes it’s necessary something Scott needs to learn.

“Come on finish the pizza were going to the combat room to train” Bobby tells him smiling.

“Aww dude no” Stiles cries out “I’ve been training for like three hours today with Kitty” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles you’ve mastered Kitty’s powers not that it was hard to do you’ve spent like every second practicing how to use them” Bobby snorts “Don’t tell her I said that or she’ll take me underground and leave me there and then I’d be crushed by concreate” Bobby warns.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Stiles smirks he uses his powers to sink into the ground cross legged and comes shooting out behind Bobby a few seconds later standing on his feet, it’s always weird to see dirt underground or concreate looking at the inside of stuff your never supposed to see is just bizarre but kitty’s power to Quantum tunnel is amazing not only can he actually walk through wall now he can let attackers pass through him it’s like being a living ghost he can choose to be intangible and if he does he can’t be hurt by anything.

“Come on then let’s go” Stiles shouts in Bobby’s ear smirking when he jumps in surprise.

“I hate it when you do that” Bobby complains sealing the pizza box and standing up to walk back to the mansion with Stiles.

“I know that’s why I do it” Stiles laughs.

“You’ve mastered Kitty’s power and can use it just as effectively as her which means you’re basically as good as an x-men by the way, you’ve been really good at using my powers as well any idea who’s powers your gonna acquire next?” Bobby asks on their way up to the mansion it’s unusually quiet on the grounds there must be a football game on in the entertainment hall.

“I’d love to be able to take Nightcrawlers powers but Professor X said I’d take the Physical mutations as well as the mental ones as much as I’d love to teleport I don’t think I could rock the indigo-coloured velvety fur even if it allows him to become nearly invisible in shadows, I wouldn’t be able to handle the two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, or the pointed ears and forget about the prehensile tail even if it looks cool” Stiles explains to Bobby.

“So, you’re looking for a mutant with great powers and no physical mutations?” Bobby questions.

“Would you still love me if I was blue? Or only had three fingers and two toes?” Stiles questions.

“I think your amazing doesn’t matter what mutation you get your always going to be Stiles” Bobby answers back.

“Even so I wouldn’t like to have a physical mutation I’m ugly enough I’d never get laid if I was blue” Stiles snorts.

“What about Colossus? Angel? Deadpool?” Bobby suggests.

“Deadpools powers would be logical I have a defensive power in Kitty’s abilities I have a offensive power in yours if I had Wade’s powers it would be amazing his accelerated healing factor is the best out there and if I was to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a superhuman rate, as well as making me immune to diseases I think I’d be a formidable foe” Stiles laughs “Not to mention his brain cells heal all his dying neurons at a super accelerated rate which would protect me even more from psychic and telepathic powers oh and I’d live longer than the regular human” Stiles tells him.

“You know a lot about Deadpool” Bobby laughs awkwardly.

“Professor X has been letting me look at the files he keeps in his office on the powers of the students at the school and the x-men” Stiles shrugs.

“But Wade isn’t an x-men” Bobby frowns confused.

“True but the professor keeps trying to get him to join” Stiles shrugs.

“I thought you didn’t want a physical mutation, have you seen Wade’s face?” Bobby questions grimacing a little bit.

“True but his face isn’t down to a mutation not really his face burned before the mutation kicked in according to Professor X’s file his body burning is what made the mutation kick in and the accelerated healing factor to manifest although his body was left scarred because it happened before the power emerged” Stiles shrugs.

“You sound like you’ve got everything figured out, so you want Wade’s powers then?” Bobby asks laughing a little.

“I guess I have been preparing I think I just want to fill the slots up as fast as I can learn how to use the powers then go back home to my pa… parent and my friends” Stiles tells him stumbling over the word pack it’s hard to forget Bobby doesn’t know everything about his life.

“So, you’ve got the offensive, defensive and you want the healing what else is on your power to do list?” Bobby jokes not seeming to realise or isn’t mentioning Stiles blunder.

“Well I need to have a transportation power obviously” Stiles laughs as they walk up the steps into the mansion the training room is an X-men only facility but Bobby always lets him go in there to train.

“You’ve got it all figured out like” Bobby agrees.

“I’d like Sage’s powers as well like having a computer like brain being able to store everything an process anything would be helpful especially in battles when it comes to processing strategies but I don’t know, I think my next power should be Deadpool then maybe northstar superhuman speed and flight would be a great traveling power not to mention the flashes of light would be like having flash grenades” Stiles laughs.

“What about the last one?” Bobby asks curious as the door to the training room scans them both and welcomes them Stiles welcomed as a guest as he’s not a member of the X-men.

“I have no idea I’d love storms powers but I’d also love Professor x’s powers or Colossus’s or like I said Sage’s powers I will have to decide when the time comes I guess” Stiles shrugs as Bobby takes him to the hologram room that’s separated from the training room.

“You ready to try and combat fire?” Bobby questions him.

“Obviously, I’m taking ice to a fire fight what could be the problem here I wonder?” Stiles snorts motioning for Bobby to program the hologram room.

He doesn’t know why it’s called a hologram room because the fire the room creates is not fake it’s real and if it wasn’t for the power he got off Kitty he would have been a flamed Stiles on more than one occasion over powering fire with a ice blast isn’t as easy as Bobby makes it out to be.

Bobby did scream in joy when Stiles started developing an ice aura when the fire overtook him his eyes apparently glowed and his face started to harden into ice but it only happened for a second and finished when he lost focus when Bobby started screaming in happiness at Stiles starting to make a physical ice transformation.

“Can I go to bed now?” Stiles asks after Bobby stops the hologram he’s tired the fire is blistering hot and all’s he wants is a nice ice cold shower (his power gives him immunity from cold so it doesn’t matter how cold he has his showers anymore, he’s fucked if he ever needs a cold shower to calm down) and to go to bed.

“Sure, but you made amazing progress today Stiles, your eyes turned like ice and your face became solid ice like mine does I think you’re ready to absorb your next power especially if it’s Wade’s it’s a dormant power so it won’t be effect you if you do absorb it earlier than Professor X wants” Bobby tells him as they both walk back to their room.

“Sure, Bob we need to find a way for me to touch the guy first and right now the only thing I want to touch is myself in the shower then bed I’m exhausted” Stiles tells the other man smirking when Bobby snorts.

“Don’t take too long I need to shower myself” Bobby warns.


	5. Student becomes a fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had so many exams

People started crowding around them.

It shouldn’t be a surprise really, Stiles power to not touch anyone made him something of a freak just like rouge. So, it’s not a surprise in the slightest that students crowd around him, Bobby and Kitty on the basketball field.

Well he says crowd around them they’re not around them in such a sense almost the entire school is crammed up in the stands watching with avid interest all probably hoping to see the X-men kick Stiles ass.

What’s surprising is that most of the teachers and other x-men are in the stands watching Stiles and his two friends with avid interest that includes professor Xavier.

“Can we not go in the training room?” Stiles shouts to the other end of the basketball court to Bobby and Kitty he really doesn’t want an audience.

“No” Bobby smirks as Kitty makes herself intangible and disappears into the ground.

“Seriously she’s gonna try this again?” Stiles questions Bobby who just smirks.

Stiles rolls his eyes spinning around so fast he’s almost a blur he kicks off from the ground and the ice shoots him up in the air creating a mini mountain of ice in the middle of the court Stiles perching on top 50 feet in the air.

Kitty pops out of the ground where Stiles was standing a second ago looking surprised he wasn’t there anymore.

Bobby smirks before engulfing his body in ice launching himself up in the air throwing discs of ice towards Stiles.

Stiles uses his power to go intangible and he falls to the ground his body passing through the ice mountain like a ghost.

He falls towards kitty and at the last minute he engulfs his hand in ice making only that part of his body solid and hits her over the head with the ice he lands on the ground with a grunt of satisfaction when he knocks the girl out.

“One down only the best to go” Bobby shouts turning the entire court into ice and skating towards Stiles his powers making him go superfast on the ice.

Stiles turns his body intangible once again and Bobby skates right through him Stiles stays intangible until Logan comes onto the field to grab kitty to make sure she doesn’t get hurt anymore.

“Come on Stiles” Bobby smirks watching his everymove.

“This is training Bobby stop taking it so seriously” Stiles laughs.

“It’s not just training, though is it? You beat me and Professor Xavier will let you absorb your final power” Bobby smirks.

“This is some sort of fucked up final exam?” Stiles laughs his eyebrows raising.

“Well you’ve got the power of me, Kitty, Deadpool and Storm dude obviously, he’s testing you, if you ever want northstar’s power of super speed and flight you better start taking this seriously” Bobby tells him punctuating the sentence with dozens of ice shards getting shot at him.

Stiles reacts to late letting all but one of the ice shards pass through him the one that managed to hit him skewers him straight through the stomach he falls to the floor with a grunt of pain.

He pulls the ice out ignoring the red that squirts out with it, the wound will be healed within seconds thanks to Wade’s power.

He’s had these powers for almost a year now he’s close to graduating he’s close to going back home to his pack, he’s heard what they’ve been going through and he’s wanted to go home forever the only people keeping him here is Bobby and Kitty and learning more powers to help him protect his pack.

“Stop thinking too much you’re getting distracted you want to go home to your pack? You want to protect them? Get up and fight then” Professor Xavier tells him his voice ringing in his head, he’s surprised he even heard the Professor he’s been protect from any psychic abilities since he copied Wade’s powers, but then again professor X is the most powerful telepath in the world.

He’s still sitting on the floor the bleeding wound closing at a rapid rate faster than werewolf healing, Bobby is skating forward again almost at a blur.

Stiles eyes turn white and within seconds the bright sunny weather turns dark the Ice Mountain Stiles created before is blown away in a tremendous wind the ice hitting Bobby at high speed like a projectile.

Stiles doesn’t wait for Bobby to react he channels to powers he accidently took off Storm three months ago and sends a high voltage electricity blast at Bobby, he makes sure it’s high enough to knock the man out but low enough that it won’t kill him.

The bolt hits and bobby falls to the floor, Stiles whoops and like magic the weather is back to bright and sunny.

The ice starts to melt all around the field and Stiles runs up to the unconscious Bobby shaking the dude to wake him up.

“Bobby?” Stiles frowns shaking the dude again.

When he gets no response, he bends down and checks to see if he’s still breathing.

He can’t feel the breath and when he can’t feel a heartbeat he shouts up at the stands and shouts “Help”

He looks back down to Bobby and an idea forms in is head his hand turns into sharp ice so he can cut away Bobby’s t-shirt.

He makes sure nobody is close enough and sends an electricity shot into Bobby’s heart the dude rises a little like you see on TV when doctors shout clear and use the paddles on a patient.

He checks for a heartbeat and he almost collapses on the man in front of him when he feels the heartbeat under his fingers.

He hears someone shout his name and he reaches up and grabs the person closest to him he feels an electricity shock from the person to him and in the back of his mind he registers that he’s copied their powers but right now he doesn’t care.

He pulls them down and demands they help Bobby.

Jean Grey’s kind eyes look at him and smiles promises that he’s going to be fine. 

Then he feels something he hasn’t felt for a while, he gets lifted by Logan touched on the shoulder by storm patted on the back by cyclops.

It’s then that he realises he’s filled up all the power slot things he had he can touch and be touched again, he can go home to his family he can go back to his pack, but right now all’s he cares about is Bobby and the fact that he’s almost killed him.

He needs the other guy to be safe.


	6. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First if anyone is actually still reading this after all the time I've not updated then I am so sorry and thank you very much.
> 
> I've not updated a load of my fics in so long because I had a lot on and fics just sort of fell away from my life for a while, as much as I tried to write I just didn't have the time.
> 
> But i'm starting to write more now and hopefully I can finish all my unfinished fics, i'm excited to see where they all go

His brain was on fire, it's been on fire for the past two months since absorbing Jean Grey's powers the telekinesis he got from doing that was amazing but the telepathy that he got from her was annoying as fuck, people weren't meant to hear other people's innermost thoughts it's unnatural and it gives him a massive headache, and he can't even get headaches anymore thanks to Wade's powers but telepathy just isn't for him.

Yes, it comes in handy sometimes and yes, its handy knowing the thoughts of enemies before they make them and yes, it's handy being able to talk to others having secret mind conversations but thank god, he's only a basic level telepath he doesn't know what he'd do if he was master level like Professor X. 

"You're not concentrating again" Professor X tells him as he looks out of the window.

"I'm bored" Stiles tells the older man "No offence dude but I think I'm ready to go back home you know" Stiles tells him.

"You've been saying the same thing every day for the last two months" The professor tells him.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly welcome here am I, it's no surprise the most hated man in this school wants to leave" 

"You will always be welcome here, nobody hates you, what happened wasn't your fault" 

"Wasn't my fault?" Stiles questions bitterly his laugh coming out with a hollow sound to it "I summoned the lightning I hit him with it, I was the one that killed him" Stiles tells the man he wants to shout but he doesn't have the energy.

"He died but you brought him back to life with the electricity you shot into his system the second time you got his heart beating again" 

"What good did that do? Bobby's in a coma he has been for the last two months, I've got friends here anymore" Stiles tells him wiping away the stinging tears from his eyes.

"What about Ms Pryde? You her and Mr Drake were inseparable before the accident" Professor Xavier asks him and the pain of losing them both is fresh again.

"I guess that's the problem when you both fall in love with your friend, and your other friend puts him into a coma you sort of fall out, she's not spoke to me since the day after the accident, I've ran into her visiting Bobby a few times she doesn't even walk past me she just runs through the wall without looking back" Stiles tells him refusing to look away from the window.

"You were in love with him?" 

"I was falling in love with him yeah" Stiles nods more tears falling down his face.

"Jean is confident he could still wake up" 

"But I can't stay here and wait for that what if moment, because it might not happen at all" Stiles tells the professor finally looking at him "I've already decided to leave, I don't know whether to go home and be with my friends or go get a job in New York"

"New York? What makes you want to go to New York?" 

"I've been talking to my friend he's got a place in New York and he's got a spare room" 

He thinks about the last month and a half, he'd phoned Derek out of desperation needing to feel the hurt of the break up, hearing Derek's voice always killed him and he deserved to hurt after what he did to Bobby, but Derek had surprised him and soon the hurt he felt when he heard Derek's voice turned to comfort as the older man helped him through what happened he was always there to listen to him cry never once said he was busy or hung up.

After a few weeks the hurt of them breaking up had completely disappeared they'd built up a friendship again, he wouldn't have been able to make it to today without Derek to speak to.

"You're free to go as you please this isn't a prison and you're in control of all of your abilities now, I'd like you to keep working on the telepathy power though it's a great power to have" The professor nods.

"I'll go pack then" Stiles nods standing.

"Actually Mr Stilinski, I have a friend in New York, he works in the Baxter Building on 42nd street and Madison Avenue in Manhattan"

"Derek lives like five minutes away from the Baxter building he always complains the human torch flies past his window of a night and apparently his flames are brighter than a spotlight being shined directly at you" Stiles laughs.

"It's actually Reed Richards that I'm talking about he's familiar with mutant abilities he's been looking for an assistant that's interested in biochemistry, robotics, mutations, and whatever else he's interested in, I could give him your name? I know you've got a keen interest in Biochemistry this job could be amazing for you, if you want to live in New York it will also have the added bonus of him helping you learn to master your finally ability"

"Why hasn't he found someone already? Reed Richards is a genius people all over the world would sell their first-born children just to get the chance to work for him" Stiles asks frowning.

"He's only accepting applicants with gifts" The professor shrugs.

"Why? Does he want to experiment on mutants or something?" Stiles asks appalled "I'm pretty sure that's discrimination against non-gifted applicants as well it's like discriminating against someone because of their age or gender"

"I assure you Reed isn't like that, and while I suspect he would be fascinated by your powers and how they work as he is with every gifted person he makes contact with, he's only accepting people with powers as you well know the fantastic four are a public entity which means they're under constant attack from outside forces, Reed simply won't employ anyone who cannot protect themselves which is why it's usually just him and Susan that do all their own work, but I may have mentioned you to him a while back and I know he's interested in meeting you" 

"How did you know I was gonna move to New York?" Stiles asks frowning he'd only made the decision three days ago when Derek offered his spare room and he'd replied with I'll think about it.

"I didn't, I just knew you were destined for greater things than the x-men, I had originally planned on telling you when you graduated in a few months but since all your exams are done here, I feel this could benefit you now" The professor nods.

"I'll meet with him" Stiles nods "I'd like to leave for New York today, I'm going to go pack and book a bus ticket to New York" Stiles smiles turning to leave before pausing with his hand on the door knob.

"Thanks for helping me control my powers" Stiles tells him his gaze locked on the knob.

"I'll get Jean to drop you off in New York in the Jet" Professor X lets him know, Stiles just nods and makes his way to the room he once shared with Bobby.

The place is freezing just how he likes it now, it still stings him to see Bobby's stuff when the other man isn't here, it kills knowing that he's more than likely never going to wake up again.


	7. Baxter Building

“Can I help you?” The women behind the counter asks looking up at him a smile on her face but it looks more like she’s forcing it out like he’s nothing more than an inconvenience to her.

“I’m moving into one of these apartments?” He questions.

The professor had paid for him to move into one of the apartments in the Baxter building, paying for 2 years rent upfront, The professor had insisted he give him money for food and stuff but Stiles had refused he’s got enough saved up in his bank account from summer work as well as work in the fall and winter all his neighbours were lazy and couldn’t mow their lawns in the summer or be bothered to rake the leaves in the fall, and plough the pavements in the winter if things got tight his dad has already said he would help him if he needed it, but he’d told the professor he’d get a job in the city if he didn’t get the research position with Reed Richards, he’d only been told by the professor about the apartment when he was going to get the train and no matter how much he refused the apartment the Professor wouldn’t take no for an answer, living in the Baxter building was a shock but it makes sense, the fantastic four only have the top five floors for their headquarters but the other 30 floors were residential and if he did get the research job he’d literally have to roll out of bed into the elevator and bobs your uncle, and if he didn’t get the research position then at least he’d have an apartment that’s well protected.

“Name?” She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes, she’s obviously bored and her shift is obviously almost up if her eyes flicking to the desktop clock is anything to go by.

‘Zara needs to hurry up this is the fifth time I’ve had to stay behind when she’s late, Zac is going to go alone with Rachel to the movies the bitch is going to steal him’

“Stiles Stilinski?” Stiles tells her he smiles back, ignoring her thought’s blocking her out using the techniques the Professor and Jean has taught him.

She fiddles with some paper work then looks back up asking for his ID checking it against her documents before handing his ID back and smiles “We have you in one of our furnished apartments on the 30th floor”

“Cool” Stiles smiles as she hands over his keys, she makes him sign the agreements and ten minutes later he’s officially moved in.

“Would you like your suitcase brought up to your room?” She asks.

“No thanks” he tells her making his way to the elevator the place is too hot and it’s making him nervous, ever since he’d absorbed Bobby’s powers he’d liked the cold, he hopes the apartment has a good Air Conditioning unit.

“Evening” the doorman standing by the elevator says before asking what floor and pushing the button for the 30th floor when Stiles tells him.

He takes the elevator and rides it up, the journey to the 30th floor was long but when he sets eyes on his apartment it was worth it, he uses his powers to move his heavy bags onto his bed walking into his quite big living area he’s about to take a tour of the apartment and maybe end it off by jumping on the couch or his bed when he clutches his head in pain his powers picking up voice.

He hates telepathy

‘He’s hotter than I thought he’d be” a female voice says, and Stiles is instantly on alert, of course he could hear the thoughts of an entire New York block if he didn’t block them out which he is doing but the phrase ‘he’s hotter’ indicates someone in the room looking at Stiles.

He looks around the room trying to not make it too obvious because whoever is in here (The woman, by the sounds of her voice, or it could be a really feminine sounding man) can probably see his every move.

He makes it look as if he’s walking around the room checking out the apartment he nears the person and even though she (maybe he) is invisible to Stiles eyes the creaky floor board they stop on is audible to his ears and he’s quick to send out a telekinetic blast that sends the invisible person flying first into the fall then crashing down into the wooden table the phone was on.

The invisibility fades and the form of a women appears amongst the destruction of his phone table, he holds out his hand and an icicle with a very sharp edge forms in his hand, he holds it like a dagger and throws it at the women it embeds in the floor next to her head where he wanted it too, the first was a warning.

The second icicle dagger forms in his hand as he orders the women “Look at me, who are you? That was just a warning by the way the next one won’t miss” Stiles warns her.

She looks at him and although her lip is busted and bleeding she smiles at him, the blood on her teeth may make her look like a lunatic but her eyes make Stiles freeze, they look kind, it takes him more than a few seconds to piece together the blond hair, kind eyes, invisibility.

He uses his telekinesis and picks her up off the floor placing her gently on her feet.

“Do you want to tell me why the invisible women broke into my apartment?” Stiles questions.

“Most people would apologise for making a superhero bleed” She laughs swiping at her lip to clear the blood away.

“Most people’s brand-new apartments don’t get broken into by a superhero when he’s lived here for less than two minutes” Stiles tells her moving into the kitchen grabbing a dish towel, wetting it and bringing it back in to give it to her, he’s surprised to see her still visible and still in his apartment.

“Thanks, and I didn’t break in, well technically I did but since you’ve applied for a job with us, Reed thought it would be prudent to check and see if you can handle yourself, you spotted me in like three seconds, so I’d say you’re okay”

“Well I am basically unkillable, so I’d say I can handle myself” Stiles nods.

“Unkillable?” The Invisible women asks. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m assuming Dr Richards will ask about my powers in the interview so you’ll find out then, but that’s not for another week and a half and that’s if I even want it now,I’m thinking of going to apply for a coffee shop or something, I’m not sure about working with people that break into my apartment and don’t trust me, you can go now, I’m sure you know the way out, you probably know the apartment better than me” Stiles tells her walking away into the kitchen trying to find a brush and a dustpan to clean up the broken wooden destruction on his hardwood floor that was his phone table.

He hears the door shut after a minute and he sighs in relief because she’s gone, but huffs out another frustrated one when he can’t find a brush or dustpan.

He grabs the bin in the corner takes off the lid and uses his telekinesis to float everything into the bin, he places his phone on the floor the wire still connected to the phone line sending Sue Storm flying into the table thankfully didn’t pull it out of the wall.

He goes to take a seat on the couch, but he notices a telephone paper pad on the couch a $100-dollar bill on top of it.

‘Sorry about the table, and for breaking in, see you soon hopefully’ is written in neat but hurried writing and Stiles signs pocketing the money vowing to himself to look and see if anybody is hiring around his area when he goes to get a new table tomorrow.

For now he goes to lock his door and goes into his bedroom and faceplants on the bed, he’s asleep within five minutes.


End file.
